Gunnar
If he weren't so lazy, Gunnar of Nuln might well have been one of the greatest actors in the Empire. As it is, his life has been a quest for the most gold for the least effort. Raised in the slums of Nuln, he joined a light cavalry unit as a youth to find excitement. What he got instead was discipline, endless drill and constant abuse from his sergeant and mates. One day, a travelling carnival passed through Nuln and Gunnar decided the life of a travelling player was the one for him. Touring from town to town, meeting pretty ladies, accepting the accolades and money of the crowds: it was a dream of paradise. He deserted his unit and joined the circus as it left Nuln. Though he had talent as an actor, the truth turned out to be different from his fantasies. Up at dawn, endless rehearsals, breaking camp and cleaning up after the dancing bears - this was notwhat Gunnar wanted! The money was lousy, too. There had to be an easier way to live life and get rich. While performing in Altdorf, Gunnar sneaked away from rehearsal to see the sights. On a square near Brass Alley, he saw an amazing thing: a one-legged beggar was telling jokes to the crowd, and they were giving him money! No kicks, no abuse, no spittle, but pennies and shillings — even gold crowns. It was as if light had broken through the clouds. Gunnar had at last found his easy street. Returning to the carnival, he stole a make-up kit, some wigs and a scarf of thin material that allowed actors to portray blind men by wrapping it across their eyes while leaving them able to see. Then he bought passage to Marienburg and used the journey time to perfect his act. Thus was born "Blind Willem". For several years Goudberg and Tempelwijk have been home to an old soldier well schooled in literature but reduced to begging by the wounds he had suffered in combat. Working near the temple of Shallya or the Aardbol Theatre, he begs for sympathy and has been wildly successful. By day he earns his money as Blind Willem and by night he livesas the well-heeled Baron Gerhard von Nebelkrank und Liebwitz, frequently seen at the Prince's Rest and - perhaps - a relation of the Countess of Nuln. Only the owner of a seedy Ostmuur pawnshop from whom he rents a loft knows his secret. A few shillings a week are enough to buy the man's silence. During the day, "Willem" looks like a filthy beggar, 60-70 years old, diseased, ugly, scarred and blind. He says his lines and clutches at those nearest him. Some take pity, enjoy his quotations and give him a few coins; others toss something in his hat to make him go away. He's popular with the Black Caps who like his wit and ability to recite from the latest comedies. None know that he is also an "eye" for the League of Gentlemen Entrepreneurs, who have arranged a place for him with the Guild of Beggars. Gunnar doesn't tell them everything: with particularly rich or easy targets, he'll steal the items himself- a risky activity, but one which stirs his blood. His blood might be more stirred if he knew that the commander of his old regiment was in Marienburg. Desertion from the Imperial army is treason against the Emperor, and Commander Ralf Holstein has not only a good memory for faces but also an unswerving love of justice and a hatred of cowards. He might not recognise Blind Willem but he'd be sure to remember the true identity of 'Baron Gerhard', if they were to meet. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Marienburg: Sold Down the River ** : pg. 108 es:Willem el Ciego Category:Empire Characters Category:Marienburg Characters Category:Nuln Category:G